Synthesized solid materials such as ceramics, composites and intermetallic materials in which the grain size is in the nanometer (10.sup.-9 m) range are the subject of active development due to their unique properties. For example, nanometer-scale crystals have the potential of improving the processing and performance characteristics of ceramics, composite polymers, catalysts, filtration systems, and transmission media.
Products and materials with nanometer-scale crystallites are formed from nanometer-scale particles in processes that entail first forming the particles of the desired chemistry and size scale, combining the particles into a green body, and then densifying the particles. Traditional metallurgical techniques such as casting, hot rolling and powder metallurgy have been used in combining the particles, and a reactive process known as combustion synthesis, reactive sintering, or self-propagating high-temperature synthesis has been used in some cases.
A group of processes that have not heretofore been used with nanoparticles but otherwise form the background of this invention are field-assisted combustion synthesis and field-activated pressure-assisted synthesis. A description of field-assisted combustion synthesis is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,409, issued Jan. 10, 1995, to Munir et al, and a description of field-activated pressure-assisted synthesis is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,113, issued Aug. 11, 1998, to Munir et al. The entire contents of both of these patents are incorporated herein by reference. In field-assisted combustion synthesis, a precursor material consisting of the starting materials that will react or combine to form a desired product is exposed to an electric field that energizes the material by propagating a current through the material that energizes the material but is not high enough to ignite the reaction. The reaction is then ignited in a subsequent step by radiative energy while the energizing wave sustains the propagation of the reaction through the material. Field-activated pressure-assisted synthesis, by contrast is the simultaneous application of a high current and pressure to effect both the synthesis reaction and densification of the product. Unlike field-assisted combustion synthesis, the current used is high enough to cause Joule heating of the material to the ignition temperature.
The utility and success of both field-assisted combustion synthesis and field-activated pressure-assisted synthesis have only been demonstrated with particles in the micron (10.sup.-6 m) size range. Accordingly, neither process carries an expectation that it can be applied to nano-scale particles to result in a product that will successfully retain the nanocrystalline structure of the starting particles. Due to the delicate nature of the nano-scale particles and the extreme conditions imposed during these two processes, the risk that the nano-phase will be lost or substantially reduced is great enough to prevent one from predicting that a nanocrystalline product will be formed.